empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 7
Chapter 7: Colonel Reeves Snowflake rushes the man first. The man quickly slams his hammer downward, but Snowflake easily blocks it with one of his shields. “Nice try, but my shields have never been penetrated by anything!” Snowflake says, slashing at the man with his ice sickle. The man dodges his attacks and releases a burst of flame, melting Snowflake’s weapon. “It’ll take more than an ice cube to take me down!” The man yells. “You have no idea who I am, do you?” “You’re Colonel Reeves of the Renegade Officers,” Victoren says, throwing a spike coated with his lightning at the man. “Anyone who has fought you before knows that name. You have manipulation over solar flares, just like one of the former presidents of the world government.” The man blocks the spike and swings his hammer at Victoren, who dodges the attack by jumping over it. “You’re a smart boy, but information won’t save you on the battlefield!” Flames emerge from the hammer, striking Victoren, who emerges by teleporting. His left arm was burned by the attack, however, leaving it useless for the fight. Roy rushes forward, using a light-speed kick on the Colonel, knocking him back a bit. “Leave my son alone!” Roy yells. “Lightning Dragon!” A large bolt of lightning flies into the air and flies back down in the shape of a dragon, colliding with Reeves, causing him to cough up a small amount of blood. He quickly gets back up and swings his hammer in Roy’s direction, releasing another solar flare. Inferno jumps in the way of the attack and absorbs the heat. Roy looks up at her and smiles, not expecting it. “Next time, be more careful,” Inferno says. “I’m not always going to be around to save you.” Roy nods, understanding what she said. Inferno punches the air, making the Colonel fly into another one of the masts, knocking it over. “Harley, shoot some of your white fire from the right. I’m going to hit him from the left.” Harley does as she’s told and releases a blast of white fire, which the Colonel blocks with his hammer. Inferno comes from the left and kicks Reeves on the back, sending him flying once more, right into the white flames. He stands up once again, half of his face burned by Harley’s flames. “I underestimated all of you,” Reeves says. “You’re all very worthy of fighting a veteran like me. However, I can’t allow such threats to live. Goodbye, followers of the Empire!” He slams his hammer into the ship, setting it on fire. Victoren quickly runs over and drenches the area with his water manipulation, saving the ship from any real harm. He follows up by shooting water at the Colonel, covering him from head to toe. “Dad, do it now!” Victoren yells while running back. Roy holds up his hand and lightning roars from his palm, straight into Reeves, electrocuting him. “You may be a strong soldier, Colonel, but once your organs are fried, I doubt there’s any going back,” Roy says. “I’m sorry everyone had to see that.” He turns his back to the battle, but Reeves gets up once again, almost falling back down instantly. He’s about to attack again, when his whole body is frozen over and shattered by Snowflake. “Thanks, Vic. You gave me the perfect opportunity by throwing water on him like that,” Snowflake says. “It’s a good thing you were here to do that, Snowflake,” Inferno says. “Hell, I think that goes for all of you. Our first successful battle at sea!” They all yell in celebration of their win. After they all settle down, Inferno cooks up a nice meal for the crew. “So, where are we headed next, Captain?” Victoren asks, looking at Harley. She looks at the rest of the crew and smiles. “We’re heading toward the South Blue,” Harley replies. “That’s the perfect place to start, since Inferno is from there. We can look anywhere we want and hopefully we’ll find something.” “With you leading us, I’m sure we’ll have as good of luck as we can possibly have. To our Captain, who lead us to victory today!” Everyone yells a big “hoorah” in celebration of their success. After the meal, everyone goes to their quarters. Roy walks to Inferno’s room, just as she requested before. He’s about to knock on the door, but she opens it, knowing that he’s there. “I really wish you didn’t know when I was standing here sometimes,” Roy says. “I’m sorry, but it’s just something I’ve always been able to do,” Inferno replies. “Please, come in.” Roy comes into the room, standing around, not sure what to do with himself. Inferno walks up to him, tears filling her eyes again. “I believe you when you say that you’ve changed. I just wish I remembered these things before….before I started feeling…” “Feeling what?” Victoren asks, already knowing the answer. “So, you do feel it too?” Inferno nods and looks up at him. “I’m not exactly sure what it is, but all I know is that I want to be around you, despite not even really knowing you. But let me make one thing clear. I do not want to be in a relationship yet. Not really. I still can’t trust you and I will not let my guard down for even a moment.” “I think that’s fair. I’ve known you and I’ve given you reasons not to trust me in the past, even if you don’t remember them yet. I will do my best to earn your trust and maybe someday, I can truly be with you.” He starts to walk out of the room, but Inferno stops him and turns him around. “What is it, Rose?” “I still don’t know what this is,” Inferno thinks. “I was furious with him, but all I want to do is kiss him again.” She grips his clothes tightly and looks up at him. “So, that’s what you’re thinking? I’m not going to make a move. Everything is up to you now.” Inferno smiles, happy about what she just heard. “That’s good. I’m glad you want to give me that. I already have something in mind.” She moves closer and kisses him just as passionately as before. He kisses back without hesitation. They move to the bed, Roy laying her down. “Now, it’s your turn to make the move.” Roy smiles and kisses her again, feeling her body. She moans in his mouth, feeling happy in the moment with him once again.